the lady of light and the explorer
by Picup
Summary: Short, light-hearted, with a bit of romance, takes shared between the Prodigal Explorer and the Lady of Luminosity.


Disclaimer: League of Legends and all its characters belong to Riot Games, etc. etc.

Warning: Fluff in bound, I was known to write the fluffiness of fluffiness back when I use to write a lot!

* * *

**girls**

"Ezreal m'good boy! I need to speak to ye."

Gangplank's voice bellowed loudly in the lounge—a very popular area for champions from all over Valoran to gather. It was one of the usual locations that the Prodigal Explorer was in, offering his expertise and services if needed. Gangplank himself came to Ezreal a few times, that's why he knew he would be here. The blond explorer looked up with a slight exasperated gaze, "Look, Gangplank, if you're going to complain about the last map…"

"I'm not 'ere to talk about ye stupid maps!" He cut the explorer off, who looked quite insulted at the statement. Gangplank quickly sat in the wooden chair, slamming a fist on the table, rattling some of the Explorer's materials. "I'm 'ere to talk 'bout women!"

Ezreal raised an eyebrow, "You just missed Jayce."

Gangplank glared at him, "I'm 'ere to talk about them with you, ye bumblin' fool."

He leaned closer in to the Explorer from across the table, "How'd ye take 'em?"

A bewildered look crossed the Explorer's face, "You plan on cooking women?"

Gangplank nearly flipped the table, but instead he slammed his fist on it—causing other champions to look in their direction but he promptly ignored them. "What's ye type!" He spat out, which blue eyes blinked in surprise. Ezreal's arms crossed and he leaned heavily back in his seat in contemplation.

There was an awkward silence between both of them, and Gangplank was getting impatient at no answer coming from Ezreal. He slammed both of his fists on the table this time, causing pencils and instruments to fall onto the ground now. "Just tell me ye love the booty! Or tits! Or anythin'!" He shouted, ignoring the disgusted looks he got from female champions present at the time.

Ezreal sighed, "Cute… I guess?"

Gangplank's top blew as he heard that as an answer. Everything that was on the table was scattered on the floor now, and Gangplank left with curses and swears under his breath. Ezreal scratched his head, not sure what his problem was. He sighed once more as he bent down to pick everything up, "He could have at least said thanks or something."

* * *

**boys**

Sarah Fortune blew across the muzzle of her two guns, returning them to their holsters as the League match grew to a close. It was a long, grueling match, but with smart and quick plays, her team was victorious. She quickly found herself back in the summoning chamber, as champions and summoners greeted each other, congratulating on a deserved victory. Of course she would have stayed for the idle chit-chat, but there was someone she had to speak to.

She saw her target giving one last 'great job!' to the remaining champions and summoners in the room, before leaving the chamber. Sarah quickly followed after her, and when she knew it was just them in the hallway, she called out to her. "Lux! A word, dear?"

The Light Mage stopped in her tracks as she heard her name being called out. Lux turned around, giving her signature cheerful smile. "Miss Fortune! How can I help you?" She asked politely. Sarah waved her off a little,

"Sarah is fine, dear." She paused for a moment before continuing on, "Before I ask you, good game today, the look on Katarina's face before she got a full blast of your giant laser attack was priceless." She praised, giving the girl a small pat. Lux giggled as she remembered that, and slightly bowed after.

"Thanks! You were deadly out there as well." She complimented back and straightened herself out, still beaming. The Bounty Hunter laughed a little, enjoying the praise.

"This may seem a bit odd, but what do you think about men?" She asked her question immediately, not wanting to keep the girl from her activities outside of the League. Lux blinked in response, "Excuse me?" She asked uncertainty in her tone.

Miss Fortune smirked a little, "I mean, what do you like? The boys who are always good and stick to their virtues… or…" She leaned in a little, whispering quietly in Lux's ear. "The bad ass, free spirited type of boys, mmm yes?"

She pulled away to spot the deep crimson that was across Lux's face. Lux fidgeted a little, "I-I'm not sure h-how to answer this…" She stumbled on her words, still shifting uncomfortably.

Miss Fortune chuckled quietly; she leaned in again, mumbling a few words in the blonde's ear. As she drew back, she heard the mage sputter incoherent words, before quickly excusing herself, and ran off. Miss Fortune grinned,

She knew she had won now.

* * *

**head over heels**

Miss Fortune sat in the well-kept bar located within the Institute, swirling her cup around as she waited patiently for the man she was waiting for. A few minutes later, the door slammed open, and angry footsteps were approaching her at the bar counter. She heard Gragas ask the new customer for a drink, and there was a gruff acknowledgement for one.

The seat next to her creaked angrily, and suddenly a small pouch of coins dropped in front of her. "That stupid boy." Was all that was said as Gangplank gulped his drink down before demanding more. Sarah just laughed as she sifted through the coins in the pouch to make sure the pirate had kept his end of the deal.

Whether or not they knew, her intuition told her that the Prodigal Explorer and the Lady of Luminosity had something for each other.

And this bet reinforced her guess, and got her a nice bounty too.

* * *

**Knowingly**

Ezreal went over everything in his bag one more time, making sure that he didn't leave anything behind or Gangplank take anything unknowingly (or on purpose). This small activity wasted some time as he stood outside the Institute, waiting.

He heard the door open and close with a soft thud and a bright voice call out to him. "Sorry, I hope I didn't keep you waiting!"

Ezreal assumed everything was in his bag at this point as he looked up at the blonde girl who walked up next to him. He shook his head, "Not really, no. Just making sure I had everything." He affirmed as they started walking away from the Institute side-by-side. "How was your game?"

Lux grinned a little, "Great! Never seen Katarina so frightened of the light before." She let a small snicker come out as Ezreal rolled his eyes a little.

"Are you sure you weren't giving her a hard time for the fact your Brother is all over her?"

Lux wrinkled her nose in disgust that made Ezreal laugh slightly. "You've got to be kidding. I know Garen isn't the best socially, but still." She huffed lightly. They continued on their walk, but the topic brought what Sarah asked Lux earlier to her mind.

"You wouldn't believe it though, after the game, Sarah asked me the weirdest question out of the blue." Lux said, her lips thinning into a small line of contemplation. Ezreal blinked, "You too?"

She looked at him, blinking as well. "She asked you too?"

Ezreal shook his head, "No, but Gangpank asked me a weird question out of the blue today. Wanted to know what kind of girl I liked I think he was getting at." He laughed a little after, and Lux looked at him – slightly horrified.

"S-Sarah asked me the same thing but about Guys…"

She paused in her footsteps, glancing at the grass. "You don't think…"

She felt something warm at her side, and looked up as Ezreal was not that far from her. He had a grin on his face, "Nah, probably one of their bets. You know how those two are." She felt a slight squeeze.

Lux slowly smiled, as they resumed their walk. "… Yeah, you're right."

She gave his hand a squeeze back as they strolled down the path towards the Institute's gardens. "What happens though, if they do… know?"

"We continue doing what we do now." Ezreal replied with a charismatic grin and a slight wink. Lux slowly giggled as she held his hand tightly.

That sounded like a great tactical decision.


End file.
